Everything in Between
by whackblight
Summary: "He looked forward at the nightmare unfolding before him. The building Deku had been in and most of the ones surrounding it were now up in flames, smoke billowing in the air, thick and acrid, as they quickly began crumbling to the ground—and Katsuki's whole world crumbled along with them."


There was only one thing on the planet that could get Katsuki to fold. That razed his defenses to the ground faster and more effectively than any explosion he could ever detonate, that caused him to forget how to breathe, how to think clearly, hell _function_ properly.

_Him. _

It had always been him.

The man that was currently straddling him on their shared bed, grinding their straining erections together at an agonizingly teasing pace, as he licked into Katsuki mouth to deepen their kiss.

Fucking _Deku_.

It didn't matter that they'd been together two years now. Didn't matter that Katuski had kissed Deku a million times, tasted his desire almost every day, he was still hooked. Alway desperately coming back for more. Of his searing touch, mesmerizing moans, intoxicating stare. Fuck, those big eyes alone were enough to bring Katsuki to his knees time and time again.

Deku had him wrapped around his little finger-and it drove Katsuki absolutely insane.

Katsuki moaned into Deku's mouth as he brought his hands from Deku's waist to knead his firm ass, bringing him in further and creating more blessed friction.

Deku replied with a groan of his own against Katsuki's lips before breaking the kiss to smear sloppy open mouth kisses down Katsuki's neck, his naked chest, abs, lower still until he had slid off of Katsuki's hips to reach the floor, his thumbs hooked into the low hanging pajama bottoms Katsuki was wearing.

The pants were carelessly tossed across the room, Deku's sole focus being the prominent bulge now only concealed by Katsuki's tight briefs.

Watching Deku lick his lips, his eyes darkening with desire, bare, chiseled chest heaving, makes Katsuki's dick noticeably twitch, which elicits a cocky sharks grin to spread across Deku's flushed face.

_Fuck_. This was a side of Deku only he got to experience, this feral, hungry, confident Deku that took what he wanted, gave orders, demanded control. Katsuki would never admit to it out loud but he would give into to this Deku _any_ day.

Don't get him wrong, turning Deku into a senseless, writhing mess underneath him was nothing short of every one of Katsuki's wet dreams, but flipping the power dynamic was just one more way Deku could get Katsuki to bow to his every wish. And God damn it if it wasn't hot as all hell.

Katsuki swallowed hard, fingers twitching in anticipation as the forest haired man shifted to remove the last of his clothes, just starting to pull at the waist band of his underwear, when a shrill ring of the phone cut through the lust filled haze of the room.

Katsuki let out a frustrated snarl as he threw his head back against the bed, blindly patting around for the piece of shit that had brought his fantasies to an abrupt halt.

"Don't answer that," Deku says huskily, distracting jade eyes locking with Katsuki's from between his legs, mouth in a hard line taking that commanding tone that made Katsuki's knees weak.

"I-," he swallows thickly, releasing a strained whimper, "Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm on call today, I have to."

Deku juts out that delectable bottom lip in a pout, which does nothing to satiate the urge Katsuki has to completely wreck him, but he waits nonetheless.

Katsuki brought the traitorous thing up to his ear to answer, closing his eyes, as he tried to remain calm and patient due to his boss being on the other end. "Yes, sir?"

"We need you in today," a gruff commanding voice states, loud enough for both men to hear, no wiggle room in his tone.

"_What_? When I agreed to being on call it was because you said it was just a formality, that you had enough people to patrol tonight! That shift is _shi_-," he's cut off by sharp laugh.

"I know the greenest hero at this agency, who has paid hardly any dues, isn't complaining about having to work on New Year's Eve."

Katsuki opens his mouth to argue but all that comes out is a strangled keen as he feels Deku mouthing his erection through his boxers.

His head snaps up off the bed, eyes huge, to make eye contact with Deku who is staring right back, a stubborn look of determination set in his features, as he worked Katsuki's shorts to the ground.

Katsuki's breathing and heart rate skyrocket as he works to stifle a long, low moan, his head falling back to the mattress once more.

"Ground Zero," comes the voice from the phone.

"Yes!" he squeaks before clearing his throat, "I mean, um, n-no, sir, not complaining, just confused. You said-," he sucks in a shuttering breath as Deku licked at his leaking tip, "Y-you said tonight would be fine with the others you schedu_led!" _The end of his sentence comes out in a yelp due to Deku having moved to now sucking gently on his sensitive balls.

Katsuki puts a hand of the receiver and desperately pleads with Deku, "You've got to stop – _god _– just a few sec- _f-fuck_, _Deku_-," a long lave up the underside of his shaft had Katsuki's thighs trembling.

"-bomb threat, we need all hands on deck downtown," he manages to catch the end of what's being reported to him, and moves his hand off the receiver to struggle out a reply.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. I'll be there right away, sir," he rushes out breathlessly, needing to end the phone call, because now the little shit was gagging on his dick, tears forming in his eyes, as he took Katsuki all the way down to the hilt, staring up at him with a simmering gaze that made Katsuki's breathing turn ragged.

"Knock the condescending 'sir' shit out, rookie. And another thing, do you think you could relay this to Deku? You two are close, aren't you?"

Deku snorts a laugh around Katsuki's cock, the vibrations from the sound causing him to see stars.

"Yup, on it," he says in a clipped tone, "anything else?" he grunts out in response to Deku skillful mouth working furiously over his throbbing cock.

"Yeah. Don't ever answer my phone call while you're getting your rocks off again, or you're fired."

Katsuki's eyes bulge as he tries, unsuccessfully, to sputter a reply, but the line had already gone dead.

Deku pops off of Katsuki's dick and cackles.

"You little shit!" he yells as he jumps up, dragging Deku off the floor and throwing him down on the bed.

"You're gonna pay," he growls, swooping in to bite down on Deku's collar bone.

Deku yelps while continuing to laugh, "Ow! I'm sorry! You just looked way too tempting," he finishes, chuckles dying down as he stared up a Katsuki again, one hand cupping his face, thumb running over his flushed cheek.

Katsuki's breathe hitches. Fucking Deku was one thing, but having him look up at him like this, like he was the moon and the stars and everything in between, set his blood on fire, his heart ablaze.

Things got hot and heavy again quickly. The remainder of Deku's clothes were drug off hurriedly, teeth and tongues connecting heatedly, bodies blurring as they rolled across the bed, fighting for dominance. In the end Katsuki won out, now firmly settled in between Deku's legs sucking love marks onto the column of his exposed, freckled throat.

Fumbling for the lube on the night stand, he finds it and coats his fingers generously in the slick substance, moving his hand down to tease Deku's tight hole, circling it as he licked at a perked nipple. The first finger went in with some resistance and Deku's raged groan filled the room.

He'd worked it in faster than he would have liked, but they had a deadline to make it to their shift on time, and he wastes very little time adding in another. Three. Opening Deku up and curling his fingers in a way he knew drove the squirming man underneath him crazy.

"_Kacchan_," Deku croons as Katsuki brushes that sweet spot inside of him, furrowing his eyebrows as he drags Katsuku flush to him, desperately capturing his lips in a wet kiss as he fucks back against his fingers with a vengeance.

"_Fuck_, Deku," he grinds out against his lips, voice hoarse. "Flip over," he growls, removing his fingers, reveling at Deku's protest for being left empty, and watched him lift himself up off the bed to crawl to all fours.

Deku bent at the waist, back in an obscenely low arch, tight ass in the air, own cock full and heavy between his legs, and looked back at Katsuki with dangerously filthy eyes, ready and waiting.

Katsuki's mouth went dry as a broken noise escaped the back of his throat. This guy. This fucking guy, was going to be the death of him. Perfect. He was _perfect_.

"God, you are so fucking gorgeous," breathlessly rushes out of him as he desperately fumbles with the lube, not being able to slick himself up fast enough, beyond eager to feel Deku wrap around him.

Deku's whole body blushes at the compliment and Katsuki can't help the full on growl that escapes from his lips as he takes a hold of those flushed, narrow, hips and lines his dick up to Deku's hole, pushes, sinks all the way. He stills for a moment, just savoring the sight, the feel.

Deku wiggles his ass back impatiently before groaning out a, "C-come on Kacchan, _move._" And that's all the encouragement he needs.

Katsuki digs into Deku's hips with a bruising grip, bringing his cock out enough for his head to catch on the lip of Deku's sweltering heat before he rolled his hips back in, fucking up into him with full force.

Katsuki could feel Deku's hiccupping moans reverberate through him as he ruthlessly impaled him over and over again, the sensation of his twitching heat pushing him towards his limit faster than he wanted, like always. And as always Katsuki fought the sensation to fall over the edge he was teetering on, so as not to be outdone by Deku, in the bedroom or otherwise. He shifts up onto his toes to find-

"_Katsuki_!"

He smirks wickedly. There.

He snarls as he moves one hand around to fist in Deku's hair, the other to grip his chin, forcing him to face him, dragging his head back to devour that wicked mouth of his, swallowing his delicious broken moan as he continued to drill into him.

The white noise of their heavy panting, their delirious, unabashed noises of pleasure, the slap of hips finding each other again and again filled the background.

"Izuku –_fuck_—," Katsuki's voice, cracked and strained with arousal, cut through the deafening static of their fucking. "Cum for me," he pants, nipping at Izukuu's ear lobe before he roughly shoves him back down to the bed, left hand forcing his head into the sheets as his right finally finds Deku's weeping dick and jerks it at the same stuttered pace as his increasingly erratic thrusts.

The lengthy moan that's drawn from Deku only eggs Katsuki on to give it everything he had, working his hand and hips in tandem until they were both mumbling sweet nothings, sputtering nonsense. And it wasn't much longer before Deku stilled under him and he felt hot spurts spill over his fist right before he got lost in the unrelenting clench of Deku's ass around him. Katsuki follows Deku over the edge soon after, his name rolling off of his tongue like a mantra.

Legs shaking from the effort of holding himself up he gives in and drapes himself over Deku, bringing them both down on the mattress, breathing labored.

Deku is sucking in air as well, jostling Katsuki on top of him with how deep he was inhaling. The aftershocks of their climaxes still affecting the both of them.

"Shower?" Deku asks, voice fucked out and raw, causing Katsuki's dick to stir yet again.

"_Mmm_…you go first. I'll make food," Katsuki says, lifting off of him and disconnecting them, hissing at the loss of warmth.

Deku flips over on his elbows to look up at him with those large verdant eyes, making Katsuki's heart flutter, cheeks heat.

Deku never failed in turning Katsuki into a blushing school girl whenever those alluring mossy orbs graced him with their undivided attention. Pissed him off.

"What?" he snaps, "We're gonna be late. Get up, nerd."

Deku ignores his harsh tone, having grown accustom to Katsuki's outburst long ago. "You're gorgeous too, you know," Deku states dreamily, smiling up at him with his lids still heavy from being sated, lazily trailing down Katsuki's nude frame with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Katsuki wanted nothing more than to be the one biting down on that supple lip. He could feel the lust pooling within him again, and this is how it always went, this is why they never made it out of the apartment on their weekends off. Enough was just never _enough_.

The idea of going another round sent electricity up his spine, but at the same time, Katsuki was sure his face had been set on fire from the unexpected flattery. "You're fuckin' embarrassing," he growls while finding his pants and jamming his feet into them, face now rivaling the color of his eyes.

Deku just laughs, knowing it was the best reaction he was going to receive, and moves to sit up fully on the bed, crossing his legs. He's the first to break the sex fueled mood when he asks, "What did your publicist say?"

"Eh?" Katsuki questions, not prepared for the quick switch in conversation.

"Your publicist, when you asked how much longer we have to keep _us_ under wraps. What did he say?" Deku asks.

Katsuki clenches his jaw at the memory of speaking to the slime ball only a few days ago. He'd gone to him to come clean about his relationship with Deku and to talk about what it would do to his public image if they came out as partners and…_partners_.

Katsuki hadn't missed the look of shock and disgust his publicist had quickly tried to mask by pretending to be supportive of his sexual preference; and it had taken everything in Katsuki to restrain himself form blowing the asshole's smarmy face in. He may be the most highly sought after publicist in Japan but the guy was a complete dick.

But Katsuki didn't want to squash Deku's dreams of them being the power couple of the century, so he leaves out the homophobic jabs and slurs he received during his breakdown of the situation from his publicist, in lieu of a _gentler_ approach. Ugh, the nerd really was rubbing off on him.

"He said it would be bad for my brand," Katsuki grits out, "that my main fan group is young women and I'd lose credibility with them if I came out," he finishes, fists clenched and slightly shaking at his sides.

Deku nods and focuses on nothing in particular on the bed, "Yeah, you literally have _hundreds_ of fan pages, almost all of them created with the sole purpose of women ogling at you half naked from your own explosions destroying your clothes," Deku laughs, "And I can't blame them, I mean, have you seen yourself after a brawl? Edbile, is a word they use a lot," he says laughing again, "and they aren't wrong."

"You know there's also a baby app out there for you? It's so women can send in their picture and the app will come up with what you and their kid would look like," Izuku snorts.

Katsuki doesn't laugh with him, he noticed the way Deku's face had fallen ever so slightly, he can see the hurt in Deku's eyes despite his attempt at hiding it with humor. And he'd give anything to erase that concealed look of anguish.

"It's not funny, Deku, shit. I want people to know, my publicist can suck a dic-," Deku cuts him off as he stands and wraps his arms around Katsuki's neck.

"I want people to know too, but not at the cost of your career," he shrugs with a heavy sigh, looking down, "Besides everyone who matters knows, right? Our friends, families…so don't do anything stupid, ok?" he says solemnly, leaving a soft kiss on Katsuki's jawline before he unlinked his arms from around him and made for the shower.

Katsuki stands there fuming after Deku leaves the room.

_Ok_?

Fuck no it wasn't _ok_. It was bullshit. Like hell Katsuki cared what those stupid fan girls thought, who the fuck cared about any of that shit when the love of his _life_ wasn't happy?

He had to consciously work to stop the mini eruptions that were flickering in his hands as he stormed his way into the kitchen. Making a huge commotion in his rage, anger growing as he all but tore the kitchen apart looking for something to eat. What with the holiday season being the busiest time of the year for heroes, due to all the villains ready to pounce on the many unsuspecting civilians the festivities brought out, the duo had had not time recently to make it out to get groceries.

Looking into the fridge for the third time and still coming up empty handed, Katsuki slams the stainless steel door much harder than necessary. He hears something hit the floor as he's making his way to survey the pantry yet again.

A magnet had fallen. Stooping to pick it up Katsuki feels his anger dissipate and his chest begin to swell when he recognizes the sun faded picture in the magnetized frame.

It was an old one of he and Deku from way back when. The two of them smiling wide, partially toothless grins, one of Katsuki's arms wrapped around Deku's neck in friendly head lock, the other proudly showing off his bucket of goodies. They had both gone as All Might that Halloween, big surprise there.

Desperate meal search forgotten, Katsuki leans back against the cool fridge still fondly holding the picture.

It had been taken mere weeks before Katsuki had come into his Quirk, when he and Deku were basically still joined at the hip, and he remembered the first day he'd felt his power at work like it had just happened.

The temperature had been a record low for that time of year, wind howling at their backs as he and Deku walked home from school. Deku was shuddering fiercely from the sub-zero air cutting through his many layers, but Katsuki literally could _not_ stop sweating. He remembered the look of horror on Deku's face as he had stripped down to nothing but his underclothes.

"Your mom's going to kill you! What are you doing?!" Deku's small voice had hissed as he looked around frantically hoping no one else was seeing this.

"It's so _hot_!" Katsuki had replied, swiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. Or at least then he had thought it was sweat, when in reality it was the snow that was falling melting on his face, the first time he'd ever experience his stupid storm cloud.

Since the manifestation of his Quirk Katsuki was basically a walking furnace, so whenever snow got within a few inches of him it would cease being this light, intriguing wonder and turn into frigid, unrelenting rain drops, melting in the heat that radiated off him, effectively chilling Katsuki to the bone as they splattered onto his face. So, every time winter rolled in it was as if he were being followed around by his own personal storm cloud. Pissed him off to no end.

"You're c-crazy, it's f-f-freezing out here," Deku managed between clattering teeth.

Katsuki continued swiping the liquid off his face, becoming irritated, not understanding why it wouldn't end! He was now soaked from the snow melting into rain and hammering into him as well as from this heat flash that had surfaced out of nowhere. Thoroughly flustered and pissed he snarled before screaming in frustration, a normal reaction for him, but the abnormal explosion that had erupted from his tiny palms at the same time, sending a blazing heat into the frigid air around them, had definitely been a shock.

Deku had yelped and backed away from him, wide eyes now even wider with fear and confusion.

"What…what was that?" Deku asked cautiously.

Katsuki's own wide eyes were staring in awe at his hands before flicking his gaze up to Deku with a giddy grin.

"This has to be my Quirk! That was so sick! How did I do it?!" He looked back down at the same hands he'd always had, now completely intrigued by them.

"Uh, you got angry and yelled and then…boom?" Deku offered.

Katsuki nodded his head excitedly and yelled again, but nothing happened. One more time, zilch.

Furrowing his eyebrows, lips in a tiny pout, Katsuki looked back to Deku expectantly, like he had any more of an idea what was going on the he himself did.

Deku sighed and warily moved toward Katsuki, "What did it feel like when you did it?" He asked taking Katuski's hands in his own.

"I don't know," Katsuki answered impatiently, "awesome?"

"No," Deku said with a roll of his eyes, "what did it feel like when you activated it, dummy," he rephrased, flipping his hands around, carefully inspecting them at a safe distance, even at the young age of four still a Quirk enthusiast.

"Oh, right, um, like I was…angry and then all that angry energy went to my hands? I don't – I don't know!" he says heatedly, irritation rising again, and simultaneously his hands set off a little spark.

Deku's eyes bulged, his mouth dropping in a silent '_oh'_. "Kacchan that is so cool!" he squeaks while bouncing on his toes, still holding Katsuki's hands.

Katsuki smirked at the compliment and looked from his hands to Deku face.

His cocky smile faltered when he noticed the hundreds of downy flakes, from the winter storm still swirling around them, that were now stuck to Deku. They clung to the unruly curls sticking out of his knitted cap and were caught on his incredibly long eyelashes.

Deku was then mumbling to himself about how Katsuki's Quirk might work, still flipping his hands around, and Katsuki couldn't help but stare in wonder at how stark Deku's freckles were against his fair skin, how his nose and cheeks were rosy from wind burn, how cold his hands were against his, but how much warmth they brought because they felt so familiar, small and firm, unnervingly comforting.

Katsuki broke from his trance when Deku moved in closer, no longer afraid, but instead totally invested in the destructive Quirk.

"Do it again!" Deku said still staring at the other boy's hands. Katsuki did, focusing a little bit of pent of anger from the drips of water still pelting his face to his hands and they began to flicker once more.

Deku had looked up at him then, now effectively in Katsuki's bubble, with a grin so bright Katsuki was nearly blinded by it.

"This is amazing! I can't wait until mine comes in, then we can fight all the bad guys together, side by side, right?!"

Katsuki had been momentarily stunned to silence as he watched the snow-turned-rain now pelt Deku too, plastering his curls to his forehead, the snowflakes in his eyelashes melted and those now wet, thick, lashes were framing the enormous jade eyes that were sparkling up at him in the prettiest way.

Katsuki presently knew Deku getting drenched was due to him being in such close proximity that his storm cloud had effected Deku too, but at the time he didn't care how it happened, he just knew the feeling he got when Deku looked at him that way; face flushed with excitement, freckles dancing on his cheeks, hair everywhere as he smiled at Katsuki like he was the moon and the stars and everything in between for the first time, it made Katsuki nervous. And he had instantly hated it.

He shoved Deku away, "Yeah right, loser, I'll be at the top all by myself!" He replies, turning on his heel and stalking off, listening to Deku's protests about how they'd make the best team following him.

Katsuki blinks out of the memory, chuckling as he remembered his younger self stalking through the snow in nothing but his trousers with a crying Deku chasing after him.

His smiles fades slowly as he remembered everything else that stemmed from that moment. His feelings for Deku making him uncomfortable, Deku finding out he wouldn't have a quirk, Katsuki using that as a reason to push Deku away, growing bitter and angry as he tried to squash how he felt for the other boy with everything in him, the feelings still growing despite his best efforts, and then finally him snapping halfway through their time at UA and kissing him in the heat of one of their thousand arguments after the sports festival and by some miracle, Deku kissing him back.

He shook his head thinking about how misguided his actions had been, how long he had spent running away from the one person who made him feel whole.

Katsuki hadn't even noticed Deku come into the room until he was standing right in front of him and caressed a soothing thumb over Katsuki's cheek, cupping his face, "You're scowling at nothing again, what's wrong?" He asks, humor in his voice.

Katsuki grabbed the wrist of the hand rubbing his cheek as he got lost in Deku's guileless, shining eyes, still-damp hair brushing low into them a bit.

"Nothin', just-," _you_. _Always_ _you_, "Nothin'. There ain't shit to eat so I'm fuckin' hangry," he huffs out.

Deku moves away to check the pantry and rolls his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, "There's literally enough in here to at least make a bowl of ramen, Kacchan," he says.

Katuski shrugs and makes for the bathroom to start his own shower, "So, guess you're makin' food then?" he laughs.

"You're useless. What do I even keep you around for again?" he quips, grabbing ingredients off the shelves.

"Are you seriously asking me that after what we just accomplished in the bedroom?"

Deku's whole face heats, "Just-just get in the shower," he huffs out, exasperated, "and hurry up or I'm leaving without you!"

Katsuki only laughs as he shuts the bathroom door behind him.

Not even thirty minutes later they had scarfed down their thrown together noodles and were now jumping off the train that had taken them downtown. The remaining five blocks to their agency were packed with people out with their families, enjoying the city and the last day before the new year as a light snow drifted down, slowly blanketing the sidewalks.

Katsuki couldn't help but notice all the couples making their way down the busy street, smiling, hand in hand, huddled close together for warmth, and feel a growl bubble up from him.

Why couldn't he have that? Why couldn't he just grab Deku's hand and intertwine their fingers, bring the back of his hand up to his lips and show his affections publicly?

_Your fans won't respond well to you coming out, your numbers will drop. You don't want that, do you?_

Katsuki snarled at his greasy publicist's words popping into his head. Fuck that guy. Fuck his fans. _Fuck it!_

He reaches for Deku's hand and grabs a hold of it, but not even a second later Deku had snatched it away, glaring up at Katsuki, "We talked about this," is all he says, eyes taking on that defeated look again and Katsuki feels his anger rise.

"I don't fucking care, Deku, it's _my_ career, and I'll do what I good and damn well plea-," he's cut off by a strong arm coming around and locking on to the back of his neck.

"Hey guys!"

"Shitty hair I swear to God if you don't back the fuck up-," Kirishima waves him off and looks to Deku who he also has an arm slung around.

"Sucks we all got called in, right? Mina's so pissed she had to cancel her party, seems like every agency was brought in for this bomb threat. Super weird, huh?"

"Yeah, it is, I wonder what's going on that we'd need this many pros," Deku responds as they reach their destination, walking through the threshold and into the large lobby, making their way down the long side hallway towards the conference room, footsteps echoing through the corridor.

They walk in as their director is speaking, "-ah, how nice of the new recruits to finally grace us with their presence," he says blandly, eyes locking with Katsuki's in disdain.

Katsuki instantly broke his gaze, the embarrassment of their last conversation causing his face to flush furiously and Deku snickered quietly beside him.

Katsuki shot him a violent glare as they moved to the back of the room, all the chairs surrounding the conference table having been filled already.

"As I was saying, we've received multiple anonymous tips about locations all across the city being targeted. Due to there being so many, we have gathered most of the surrounding agencies to aid in shutting this down. We've already broken you all up based on your strengths and given you different blocks to patrol. You'll all most likely be here past midnight, so don't plan on doing anything else this evening," he says before he slams his fist down on the podium he stood behind to cut off the low rumbling of complaints making their way through the group.

"People are counting on you all tonight, so do your best to neutralize the threat, and remember to stick together, we don't know what's happening right now, so be on your toes," he finishes before exiting, every phone in the room lit up at the same time he did, with the division of heroes and their respecting sectors for patrol.

"You've gotta be shittin' me," Katsuki mutters, finding his name on the list, at the same time Deku whips his head up from his phone with a smile, searching, "Ah! Todo, over here!"

Todoroki sauntered over, a small smile on his lips as he came in to give Deku a big bear hug.

Katsuki is about to snap at him to keep his filthy hands off when Sero comes up from behind and knocks the wind out of him with an aggressive slap on the back.

"Bakugo! Looks like we've got the east side, should be pretty easy, right?" he asks, not giving Katsuki enough time to retort with a slick comment, before noticing Kirishima standing beside him.

"Kiri, bro!"

"Sero, bro!" he responds excitedly, ending his conversation with his own partner to tackle the other in a bromantic embrace.

"Jesus, you two are annoying," Katsuki groans, pinching the bridge of his nose, "you see each other every other fuckin' day," he says glaring at them annoyed, "Whatever, at least it's just the two of you, let's get out of here before that other idiot-"

"BROOOSSS!"

"For fuck's sake," Katsuki snarls turning to see Denki running up to them.

"Denki!" the other two yell excitedly, all three now huddled together, spreading the love.

"Come on Bakubro, you know you want to join," Denki says extending his hand.

"Touch me and die," he says before grabbing Sero by the back of his collar and choking him away from group hug, "You. We're leaving, _now_. You'll all be together to paint each other's nails and cry about your feelings again soon enough, so get your fuckin' head in the game."

"And _you_," he say spinning on Todoroki, "let anything happen to _him_," he points at Deku while never breaking eye contact with the dual user, "and I'll make sure you're goin' to therapy with more to work through than just your daddy issues, got it?"

"I don't have dadd-," he shoves past Todoroki to grab Deku by the wrist and drag him into the empty hallway, Sero still gagging trying to break Katsuki's iron grip on his shirt.

Hearing the conference room door shut behind him he releases Sero, "Stay," he orders, giving him a look that ensured he was not to be fucked with anymore tonight, before dragging Deku a bit further away, spinning him so they stood toe to toe.

Deku stared up at him with an irritated look, arms crossed, "Why are you always so rude to our friends? Would it kill you to show that you actually _care_ about them every once and a whi-," Katsuki smashed his lips to his then.

Pulling back to see a flustered Deku he whispers a, "Shut up nerd, the extras know how I feel about them," voice going serious, "But they aren't my concern right now, _you_ are. Be careful out there tonight, alright? You've got the plaza and it's going to be insane, so don't do anything reckless, you hear me? I hate the icyhot dipshit, but he's good in a fight, so use him. Don't do it all on your own like you always try to. I want you home tonight. _Safe_," he finishes, bringing his forehead down to Deku's.

The smaller man let out a shaky sigh before pressing a soft kiss to Katsuki's lips, "You're a closet sap, you know that?" he says giggling.

"Fuck you," he replies with no heat, as he captures Deku in a passionate kiss, deepening it ever so slightly as his hands moved to his waist to pull him closer, Deku bringing his arms up around his neck to—

Tokoroki and Sero clearing their throats breaks the two apart, with a growl from Katsuki.

"Um, so sorry to interrupt, but…patrol?" Sero says sheepishly.

"Shut the hell up, tape face, I'm comin'," he looks back to Deku, "I'm serious, idiot, be careful."

"I promise. Love you," he says, leaving a chaste kiss to Katsuki's cheek before leaving to catch up with Todoroki.

Katsuki touches his cheek, the kiss a hot brand on his skin, fondly watching Deku fade from view.

"Man you're in deep, huh," Sero says, right next to Katsuki's ear, breaking him from his daze, "A 'be safe' speech and longing looks as he leaves?" he whistles, "Deku's got you hooked."

"I swear to _fuck_ Sero if you talk to me again tonight I'm going to strangle you with your own Quirk," Katsuki threatens attempting to hide his face deepening in color, while stomping out of the agency doors, Sero laughing behind him.

Yeah, he _was_ in deep, so Deku better come back to him safe or he was seriously going to lose his shit.

They were six hours into their shift with no issues, other than the blizzard now rolling in, when shit finally hit the fan at 11:00.

The first explosion was minor, blowing the windows out of a few store fronts, sending civilians walking past to the ground, but pandemonium still ensued immediately afterwards. Shrieks filling the air, crowds trampling over one another to flee the scene.

Katsuki cursed as he ran to the blast zone, quickly analyzing the situation. A few people were still on the ground but seemingly uninjured, glass was scattered all over, rubble still falling from the affected buildings sending a thick cloud of dust into the air. All of this Katsuk understood. What was throwing him for a loop was the lack of heat, of flames from the explosion, no fires were in sight.

An urgent voice broke into Katsuki's ear piece, "Heroes: attacks have occurred on the north, west, and east side. All teams prioritize civilian safety. The blasts don't seem to be explosive, but rather sonic. But even with the lack of pyro-destruction, building structures are still faltering—oh, another update, the south side has also been hit—," the line was cut and a high frequency screech blared in his ear. Cursing Katsuki rips the thing out and tosses it aside.

Another blast rocked the opposite side of the street, sending more glass and debris flying. It was mayhem, people sprinting past, running into him, hollering for their loved ones, blindly fumbling through the dust filled smog clouding the air.

Katuki knew he needed to be helping everyone out of the disaster area but his head was reeling.

Every side of town had been hit except for the plaza…none of the explosion had actually done anything devastating, only caused panic, effectively drawing almost every hero to the outskirts of town leaving the plaza guarded by less than a handful of pros…

"Sero?!" Katsuki yelled over the confusion.

"Over here!" he was dragging along a coughing citizen with a nasty head wound. Katsuki ran over, picking up the little girl that was gripping Sero's civilian, helping him take them to the quickly arriving paramedics.

"This has to be diversion," he leans in, talking as low as he can while still being able to be heard, so as not to further scare the people they were attempting to protect, "every side of town has had some kind of attack, except for the grand plaza, and they've all been minor, which makes me think the show stopper is going to be where the most people are. Everyone's going to be there for the countdown."

Sero's eyes widen, realization dawning on him, "We have like no one there man! We figured with so many police being there already, adding just a few top heroes everything would be set, but if these are the just the precursors to the main event, then they're going to need backup," he states, handing over the civilian he'd been aiding with a tight smile before turning back to Katsuki, "also, isn't Deku there?"

Katsuki's stomach splattered to his feet.

"You've got this under control?" he asks already having dropped the little girl off and moving to head back to the center of town.

Sero nods, "We've already got six other heroes here, we'll be fine. Go!" he yells over the crowd to Katsuki's quickly retreating back.

Katsuki was breathless and completely drenched by the time he made it to the edge of the city's center. The snow was driving down hard, causing his storm cloud to assault him with ice cold rain.

Beyond pissed at the weather and scared out of his mind for Deku's safety, he comes to a complete halt, the crowd packed in so tight that there was no way he could continue.

His senses were on high alert. He was hyper aware of everyone around him, the loud symphony of thousands of people laughing and talking, all the flashing lights shining bright into eyes, the sweat rolling down his face, his back.

Where the fuck was Deku?

He frantically searched for him above, knowing he'd avoid running through the human traffic on the ground. Scanning the rooftops he double takes when he sees a green flash in his peripheral.

There. Through a window on a floor dozens of stories up in the tallest building surrounding the square, he could faintly make out Deku grappling with someone else.

Katsuki began to shove through the crowd, not wanting to set off his quirk to fly through the air with so many people around. It was slow going, him making it a few feet before having to stop and side step groups unwilling to move despite his threats, constantly looking up to watch the battle happening up above. Green lightning kept illuminating the dark room every so often as two bodies collided, a terrifying emerald storm playing out before him.

Halfway to the skyscraper he heard the explosion, deafening in its intensity, and a half second later he felt the shockwaves from it slam into him, knocking him off his feet, other bodies falling on top of him.

Groggily Katsuki pushed people off and stumbled to his feet, the ringing in his ears and the blood running into his eyes so disorienting it took a full minute before he could focus enough to find the building he'd been working towards again. His hearing returned slowly, muffled at first, and then all at once, the eruption of terror flooding the crowded space hitting him like a train.

As soon as he got his bearings his heart slammed into his chest.

He looked forward at the nightmare unfolding before him.

The building Deku had been in and most of the ones surrounding it were now up in flames, smoke billowing in the air, thick and acrid, as they quickly began crumbling to the ground—and Katsuki's whole world crumbled along with them.

"_NO_!"

The gut wrenching scream ripped out of Katsuki's throat as he shoved through the crowd, running frantically through the wave of people rushing towards him, fighting the current, unable to fight the tears springing to his eyes.

His whole life with Deku flashed before him as he charged ahead.

Deku smiling up at him as he marveled at Katsuki's new Quirk. The countless sleep overs where they played hero, dreaming of being the number one team. The stupid years where Katsuki longed from afar, tormented the boy due to his own insecurities. Watching Deku grow into All Might's Quirk, into the man he was today. Falling head over heels for him without even realizing it, all of a sudden noticing he wasn't able to stay sane throughout the day without hearing his voice, experiencing his smile. Deku crawling into bed after a long shift and immediately clutching on to Katsuki like a lifeline, using him as a buffer, to keep all the terrible things he'd seen that day at bay. Katsuki running his hands through his unruly hair as he slept, the morning rays streaming through to halo around his peaceful face. Deku's lips on his, fervently kissing him like it would be the last time, every time, stealing Katsuki's breathe, making his heart beat painfully in his chest and allowing him to believe he understood what it meant to love someone so much it hurt.

That beautiful, goofy nerd was the best thing it Katsuki's life. Not his pro hero status, not the adoring fans, not the money or the fame or any of that shit. It was him, always had been.

And now he had no idea if he'd ever see him alive again.

His vision stained red as rage took him over and he barreled through the onslaught of people and rain not caring who he shoved out of his way.

Finally, _finally_ he had broken through the crowd and stood at the base of the disaster. He immediately noticed people groaning and screaming for help, appendages stuck under fallen debris, and hesitated slightly before he set to work freeing them.

He desperately wanted to find Deku, but he knew he'd never forgive him if he let all these innocent lives perish for such a selfish rescue, even if it was one purely out of unconditional love.

Katsuki lost count of all the bodies he drug from the rubble, he was vaguely aware of Ochacko making her way onto the scene and helping to lift large blocks of concrete so Katsuki could heft people up and rush them to the hoard of ambulances now arriving.

He felt so fucking _useless_. He still hadn't found Deku and his Quirk wasn't made for situations like this, there was no need for explosions after one had just brought about all this misery. So, he just relied on brute strength and stamina to help as many as he could.

It wasn't until Todorki drug himself out of a nearby alleyway, battered and bleeding and coughing uncontrollably, that Katsuki broke out of his monotonous lift-drag-drop off cycle he'd been caught up in.

He instantly ran over to him and drug him in by the collar, "Where the fuck were you?! Why weren't you with him?!" he snarls, shaking him, the guy's head rolling around as he was barely conscious, let alone fully coherent.

"Ran off on his own," Todoroki rasped out, "was fighting another villain—told him to wait- Didn't listen. I'm…sorry," he turned to cough up blood, his eyes drifting shut, but Katsuki didn't care, he continued shaking him.

"Wake up you half n' half asshole! This is all your fault! I left him in your shitty hands, you had one God damn job," tears were falling down his face now, burning his eyes, "I need him! He needs to know that, fuck, I didn't even- I didn't-" _tell him I loved him back._

The image of Deku leaving that sweet kiss on his cheek after uttering his love for Katsuki was on a loop in his mind.

A sob racked through his body as he continued to jostle the now unconscious man he was still holding.

_I should have said it back._

"I'll kill you, you good for nothing piece of shit," Katsuki said weakly between ragged breaths, tears streaming down his face as he dropped to his knees unable to control the broken heaves of agony against Todoroki's limp shoulder.

Ochacko came up then, detangling Katsuki's fist from Todoroki's shirt, "We're gonna find him Bakugo, he's strong, you know that," she said solemnly rubbing small circles on his back before leaving a soft peck on his cheek, and using he Quirk to carry Todoroki away.

The blaring of the sirens and the continuous shifting of debris were the only things Katsuki could register as he leaned back on his heels and fought to push through the anguish.

Deku _was_ fucking strong, if anyone could have survived that blast it was the determined little dweeb, he never went down without a fight...so neither would Katsuki.

_That nerd isn't getting away from me that easily._

He shot to his feet instantly, newfound determination driving him. He pointed deliberately at two pros he'd never bothered to learn the names of, that looked jacked enough for the task at hand.

He drug his arm across his eyes to wipe away his tears, smearing dirt and soot across his already blood soaked face and ordered them to follow him into the rock pile that had once been the building.

The three of them joined the rest of the pros who were arriving from other side of town to help, already shuffling through the wreckage in search of survivors.

"You look for that stupid green jumpsuit and nothing else, understand?"

They nod and dash off in opposite directions.

Katsuki's hands were now bloody and raw from clawing at the rocks like a man possessed in search for Deku, pure adrenaline driving him through his exhaustion at this point. He didn't stop until a hand fell on his shoulder heavily, "We found him."

Katsuki had never bolted so fast in his life, hurdling over obstacles and dodging people to reach the first aid station that had been thrown up in mere minutes, consisting of only haphazardly placed cots that were overflowing with those injured in the attack in some way or another, and paramedics rushing around wildly to get as many people in stable condition as possible.

As soon as he reached it his focus zeroed in on the unmistakable green curls across the way and everything else faded to black as he zigzagged through the rows of cots to reach him.

Pushing through the wall of medical personnel fussing over him, he let out a breathe he hadn't known he'd been holding as he slid down to the ground to be next to him, taking his limp hand in his own.

Deku lay there, face pallid and caked with dirt and blood, soot and grime, oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth; body lifeless, costume ripped and tattered. Katsuki could feel himself starting to hyperventilate at the sight of his person in this condition.

"He's inhaled a great deal of smoke. He's struggling to breathe, and we're fairly certain a rib may have punctured one of his lungs, further hindering him from getting enough oxygen," a faceless voice said beside him.

Katsuki sucked in a shuddering breath, "Can we have a minute?" he asks. He waits for the retreating footsteps to disappear before he reaches his other hand out to stroke Deku's cheek, relief finally rushing over him as he watched the mask he was wearing repeatedly fog up with his shallow breathing. It wasn't an ideal situation, but he was _alive_.

"You're such a fucking idiot," he says softly, a single tear rolling down his face, "Stupid. _Stupid_, Deku. I told you not to do one thing and did you fucking listen? No. Of course not. I don't know why I expected anything different, you always throw your life away for others, like its nothing. But guess what, it is something, it's _everything_, and you aren't just living for you anymore you selfish asshole, I'm here too, and I can't do this shit without you," he says wobbily, his voice thick with emotion, "so wake the hell up."

Deku still lay there, unmoving, the snow collecting on in his hair and on those obnoxiously long eyelashes just like it had all those years ago.

Deku's face was more slender now though, jawline more defined, cheekbones raised, a scar running through one of his eyebrows. He had lost all the roundness he held as a child but he was still Katsuki's Deku.

Still had the messy mop of curls on his head, the same freckles smattered across his face, same large doe eyes…Katsuki would do anything to see them open right now, to lock onto his and never look away.

Katsuki was hiccupping breaths at this point, still terrified even though he had him in his arms right now, was touching him, seeing him. The whole ordeal had just made Katsuki so weak. From fear, gut wrenching agony.

"Fuck, you bring out the weakest shit in me, why do I put up with your ass?" he whispers to himself as he laid his head on top of Deku's hand and struggled to breath properly, having given up on ending the crying since he had lost control over his tear ducts long ago.

"Are you seriously asking that after what we accomplished in the bedroom earlier?"

Katsuki's head snapped up, damp, puffy eyes meeting Deku's, "Izuku!"

"Hey," Deku rasps out with a weak smile.

Katsuki's joy was short lived, "Don't fuckin' 'hey' me, asshole!" he says punching Deku's shoulder, "you almost died. I told you to make it back to me safe and the first thing you do is run off without Todoroki to take some villain on by yourself. I could strangle you right now," he finishes, glaring at Deku through bleary eyes.

"I'm sorry," Deku says, reaching up to cup Katsuki's cheek, "I saw an opportunity to take him down and I took it."

"Yeah and still managed to bring half the city down with him, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"He had more bombs set up around the square, it was either let this block get destroyed taking him down or let the whole plaza go down waiting for back up," he shrugged, like he'd do it all over again given a second chance. The bastard.

"You're a dumbass," is Katsuki's only reply.

"Yeah, but I'm your dumbass," Deku laughs, slightly wincing at the pain the movement brought to his chest.

Katsuki's inhales deeply for the first time since this shit show had started, hearing Deku laugh and seeing his bright smile, even if it was strained and painful, allowed his frayed nerves to settle.

"Don't ever do that shit again, you hear me?" he whispers taking off the oxygen mask and leaning into Deku.

Deku puts a hand to his chest in weak protest, "K-kacchan there are people here. Reporters," he says flicking his gaze to the line of cameras that had been set up around the first aid station.

"Like I give a shit."

He crushes his lips down on Deku's and sighs at the familiar feel of his mouth moving in sync with his own. Gripping his face he deepens the kiss, pouring all the love and fear he'd felt in the past hour into it, desperately wanting Deku to understand just how much he meant to him, how much he _needed_ him.

They broke apart when they heard the first firework go off, both jumping and on high alert after having just gone through a bombing.

The cheering of the crowd hit them next and it was thunderous.

Both heroes looked up to find their faces plastered on every screen around the square, headline's reeling underneath the video of them kissing being played on a loop.

[Criminals apprehended...Several injured in Grand Plaza...Police chief approves fireworks...Deku and Ground Zero—_PARTNERS_?! The two rising stars of the next gen of heroes seen kissing as the clock strikes midnight!...20XX starts off with a BANG, stay tuned for details...]

Katsuki watches the video play over and over again, watching his own face just before he had leaned into Deku to capture his lips. Katsuki recognized the look playing on his features. It was the same one Deku gave him that broke down every wall of his. That stupid, love sick look. Mooning over Deku like he was the moon and the stars and everything in between. Because he was-he was his entire world.

Katsuki grinned like an idiot down at the man he was still holding only to find Deku was doing the same, hair now stuck to his face, body soaked, as Katsuki's ongoing battle with mother nature affected the both of them yet again.

Katsuki chuckled, brushing the damp curls out of Deku's eyes, "Sorry, my storm cloud is ruining our big moment."

"Nah, I don't mind. I actually kind of like it. It's like a representation of just how _hot_ my boyfriend is," Deku giggles, linking his arms around Katsuki's neck.

"You're so fuckin' cringey," Katsuki laughs, smiling a toothy grin, "But, holy shit, do I love you," he says almost breathlessly before bringing their lips together once more.

If the people wanted a show, then they'd sure as hell give 'em one.

He'd been hiding their relationship for far long enough and now that he had finally realized there was nothing that was going to stop him from proving to the world that this man was his, there was no way he was ever letting him go.


End file.
